


Hidden

by lily_zen



Category: CHAOS (TV 2011)
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_zen/pseuds/lily_zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The theme was six words, so this ficlet is only six words long. The prompt was "Michael/Billy, love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden

Hidden

 

Fandom: CHAOS

Pairing: Michael/Billy

Rating: PG

Warnings: None

Archive: Ask

 

Author: Lily Zen

\---

Notes: Theme of the day at comment_fic was 6 words, so this fill is only six words. Hilarious, huh? The preamble’s longer than the fic. Chaos, Michael/Billy, love.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

\---

He's careful not to show it.

 

-FIN-


End file.
